


Knife

by bourbonmouse



Series: Echoes [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Drabble, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonmouse/pseuds/bourbonmouse
Summary: Danny should probably stop leaving Steve to his own devices.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Echoes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Knife

"Stabbed, Steven. You got stabbed. In. The. Back. While I was gone," Danny is waving his arms wildly at Steve, who is presently leaning against the Camaro in the pickup line at the airport. 

"I'm… Sorry?" Steve tries, hoping it will placate his irate partner. He turns on the puppy-dog eyes. 

Danny sighs and pulls Steve into a tight hug. Steve noses into his collar a bit, inhaling deeply. The hug holds two beats longer than what might be viewed as strictly bros. Danny pulls back to search Steve's face, where he finds desire and worry. "Let's go home, babe."


End file.
